This invention relates to a bag holder formed from wire. The invention has particular application to bags with handles and special application to plastic bags with handles used as garbage bags.
In the past, there have been many types of bag holders. However, the prior art bag holders were complicated to make or use. Many of the prior art bag holders did not allow the bag to be closed. Also, the prior art holders do not appear to have provided any convenient place to store unused bags and to store those bags in a neat fashion.